C+VG Issue 17
March 1983 issue costing 75p. Includes 16 page "Book of Reviews" Computer Software News Headlines - 3 pages (16-17,19) *Watch the skies for dropouts!: Alien Dropout & Fruit Machine (Superior Software) BBC - (16) *Out for the count in Castlemath: Castlemath , The Pit (Audiogenic) VIC-20 - (16) *Manoeuvres made easy in Texas: Wargames (TX Software) TI99/4 - (16) *Those little green footballers!: Alien Soccer, Krell & Myriad (Rabbit Software) VIC-20 - (16) *Man-eater guards the chalice: Chalice of Kalmar/Penguin (Apex Software) TI99/4 - (16) *This town 'aint big enough: High Noon, Faust's Folly & Android Run (Abbex Software) Spectrum - (17) *Can't kill a good invader: Space Invaders, City Defence, Threshold (Bug-Byte) BBC, Scramble (Bug-Byte) VIC-20 - (17) *The identikit aliens on the rampage: Galactic Gladiators, Cytron Masters (SSI) Apple II - (17) *Eating down at the swamp: Swamp Chomp (PDI) Atari 8-bit - (17) *Beat off swarms of bugs: Bug Off, Tutti Frutti (Adventure International) Atari 8-bit - (19) *Secrets down in the dungeon: Lord of the Dragon, Who Said That?, Nightmare Park, Noah's Ark (Item Limited) Dragon - (19) *A real man explores the jungle: Floyd of the Jungle, Chopper Rescue, Hellcat Ace & Spitfire Ace (MicroProse) Atari 8-bit - (19) *The many armed monster...: The Black Squid (Channel 8 Software) VIC-20 - (19) 'Reviews' All reviews this issue were in the pull out "Book of Games" Scores are out of ten. Key:- Get=Getting Started, Val=Value, Pla=Playability Video Screens Video Screens - 2 pages (28-29) Reviews 6 Joysticks reviewed - 1¼ pages (28-29) :Stick-stand, Trackball, Database, Le Stick, Star Fighter, Wico Sticks Go where others fear to fly: Star Raiders (Atari), Starmaster (Activision), Star Voyager (Imagic) Atari 2600 - (29) News Take a mad gorilla home today!: Donkey Kong, Wizard of Wor, Carnival, Gorf (Coleco) Atari 2600 - (29) Arcade Action Arcade Action - 2 pages (30-31) Reviews *A dragon at the end of the tunnel: Super Zaxxon (Sega) - (30) *Blink and don't miss: Eyes (Rock-ola) - (30) *Have a ball down below: Mr. Do (Universal) - (31) *An isle so near...: Swimmer (Tehkan) - (31) News *Pinball: Defender from Williams - (31) *The records tumble - (31) Tips *Piggies in the middle: Amidar (Konami) - (30) Adventure Adventure - Keith Campbell - 1 page (75) *Beware the lost numbers *We're falling in love again...: Love (Remsoft) ZX81 Features Games Glossary - 1 page (Book of Games page 16) Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Mailbag - 2 pages (5,9) Competition - 1 page (11) Play by Mail: The Seventh Empire - 2 pages (22-23) The Bugs - 1 page (25) Chess: Wisdom of the machines - Max Bramer - 1 page (27) Go - Allan Scarff - 1 page (65) Projects: More than a word can say - Keith Mott - 2 pages (66-67) Graphics: Play around with patterns - Gary Marshall - 1 page (72) Warpath - 2 pages (76-77) :Part three of Ron Potkin's wild west wargame series tells you how to set up the board. Although it is designed for a TRS-80, we hope there is sufficient detail to help you succeed in adding Warpath to your collection. Puzzling - 2 pages (80-82) Machine Code - Ted Ball - 2 pages (86-87) Type-Ins Defuse - TI99/4 - 3 pages (32-33,35) Pool - Spectrum - 2 pages (36-37) Digger - Sharp MZ-80 - 2 pages (40-41) Connect 4 - Video Genie / TRS-80 Level II - 3 pages (42-43,45) Dr Who Adventure - Atari 400/800 - 4 pages (48-49,51,53) Ski-ing - Atom - 2 pages (54-55) Turbo Car - Dragon - 1 page (56) Rockfall - BBC - 1 page (59) Positron 4 - ZX81 - 2 pages (60-61) Adverts Personal Computer News - 2 pages (78-79) Other Credits Staff Writer :Eugene Lacey Editorial/Production Assistant :Susan Cameron Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Designer :Linda Freeman Publisher :Tom Moloney External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index Category:Contains Arcade Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews Category:Contains Sharp MZ-80k Reviews Category:Contains Dragon Reviews Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews Category:Contains Apple II Reviews Category:Contains TI99/4a Reviews Category:Contains PET Reviews Category:Contains Atari 2600 Reviews